Users of Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) Software have a frequent need for identifying various sets of data items that require user actions. Conventionally, for a user to identify a set of data items that require user actions, the user must perform an active step of checking a database of records to identify the set of data items that may require user action and then determining whether user actions are to be performed on the data. This can become quite time consuming when several sets of data items are to be identified that require user actions. Additionally, when data items are manually identified by a user, there is an increased risk that certain data items that require user action may be overlooked.